


Girls Like Girls (Like Boys Do): Part 2

by innocent_until_proven_geeky



Series: SWPOCWeek 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Trace Martez, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Ahsoka Tano, Pre-Slash, SW POC Week 2020, SWPOCWeek 2020, Star Wars POC Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_until_proven_geeky/pseuds/innocent_until_proven_geeky
Summary: Trace has been nothing but good, and kind, and reassuring, and Ahsoka?  Ahsoka likes her like she hasn’t liked anyone since Barriss.
Relationships: Trace Martez/Ahsoka Tano
Series: SWPOCWeek 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967149
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Girls Like Girls (Like Boys Do): Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, and unfortunately probably for the last time since the depression hit at the exact wrong moment, Happy Star Wars POC Week 2020!
> 
> Week 2, Day 4, Prompt: Sexuality
> 
> For those who have been keeping up, this is Ahsoka's point of view of the story I posted for the same prompt the first week with Trace. All the dialogue and some of the descriptions were lifted straight out of that story, but you don't need either one to complete the other!

She isn’t going to have a place to sleep tonight. She knows that, has known it every night since--

But at least this time her speeder will be locked up in the mech bay, which Trace clearly has some good security measures on because she still has that ship.

She doesn’t want to take advantage of Trace’s kindness. It’s just that, sometimes it’s hard to find a spot taken, and doesn’t pose any _unnecessary risks_ , as it were. But maybe Trace knows a safe spot, maybe somewhere warm. Can’t hurt to ask, right?

Ahsoka feels Trace’s gaze on her, but takes a long moment to turn around. She just has one more bolt to tighten and then-- _got it_.

Then she turns around, and catches herself before she smiles at the way Trace’s cheeks darken. Trace reminds her of herself in some ways, before--before.

~~Before the war. Before the Temple bombing. Before leaving. Before.~~

“I just realized something,” Ahsoka says, and her voice comes out more sheepish than she intended or expected it to. She blinks.

“What’s that?” Trace asks.

Ahsoka can feel the heat rising in her cheeks, so she ducks her head away. She’s been on the streets for _months_ now. She knows it’s not that embarrassing. And yet--well, Trace is the first person who has seemed genuinely interested in her in that time, and not in a bad way.

“Ahsoka, come on.” Trace slides down from her spot under the engine of her ship, and the way she lands, all light on her feet, has a thousand thoughts running through Ahsoka’s head before she can stop them. But Trace’s voice, Force, just her _voice_ \--it brings Ahsoka back to the present. “What is it?”

“I don’t have a place to stay.” It’s soft and quiet and too meek and too far away to be Ahsoka’s voice, except that it is because she feels her vocal cords vibrate.

“Where did you stay before you came here?”

Ahsoka shrugs. “Here. There. You know.”

“The streets aren’t too friendly for a girl and her speeder,” Trace sympathizes. “You can stay with us. It’s no trouble.”

And that’s not exactly what Ahsoka meant, when she phrased it the way she did, but she knows Trace is just good. She’s good, like Master Kenobi, and Master Skywalker, and Rex and Cody and Barriss and--she breathes deeply and finally looks back into Trace’s eyes with a bit of a smirk. “I don’t think Rafa would like that very much.”

“I’ll just have you pay for that, too.” Trace grins. “We’re friends now, right?” Ahsoka doesn’t mean the way her breath catches, because Trace is pretty and capable and _they’ve only known each other a day, just friends just friends just friends_ \-- “You save my life, I give you a place to stay. That’s friendship.”

Ahsoka’s half-smirk turns to a real smile. “Sure. I really appreciate it, Trace.”

:::

Trace and Rafa’s home is--small. Nothing like the Jedi Temple, or the _Venator_ -class Star Destroyers Ahsoka had called home for sixteen years, but much better than tents on a campaign, the muddy ground seeping up through the synthetic floor after weeks on-planet. One bedroom, a living room-kitchen hybrid, a refresher.

Ahsoka collapses against a couch that looks as though it’s seen better days.

“You can sleep in my bed,” Trace says, following Ahsoka into the space and closing the door behind them. “Uh, if you want. It’s more comfortable than the couch.”

“Anything is more comfortable than concrete ground,” Ahsoka barely mumbles in retort, eyes sliding shut, and then mouths, “or Felucia. I hated Felucia.”

“At least take a shower,” Trace offers, and Ahsoka fights the urge to open her eyes wide, or jump, or blush. “It’s relaxing.”

Ahsoka opens her eyes, then, and jokes, “I probably don’t smell all that great, either.” She stands up and leaves her bag in the corner of the couch. The hallway is short, one door on either side, and with the Martez sisters’ bedroom door open, figuring out which one leads into the refresher is no contest.

She locks the door and turns on the water, and it smells just a little of sulfur but it’s clean and _warm_ and it feels really, really good, and she thinks that even if she does end up paying Trace for offering her a place to stay, Trace is being too generous.

Trace has been nothing but good, and kind, and reassuring, and Ahsoka? Ahsoka likes her like she hasn’t liked anyone since Barriss.

:::

Ahsoka doesn’t eat breakfast with them the next day, instead opting to wake up early and leave a note. She was always a light sleeper, and it only got worse with the war, so as soon as this area of Coruscant gets busy, she’s up. Doesn’t help that Togruta are carnivorous and Trace and Rafa are most decidedly not.

Ahsoka can sense Trace in the mech bay before she even makes a sound. She turns around. “Oh, hey, Trace,” she says. She takes off her goggles and gives Trace her most winning smile (without showing off her fangs, as humans tended to be put off by that for the first little bit).

“How long have you been here?” Trace asks.

Ahsoka glances at the chronometer in the corner, except she never checked it when she got in. “An hour and a half?” she estimates, but it’s totally a guess based on how much she’s gotten done. “Figured the sooner I got to work, the sooner I’d be out of you and Rafa’s hair.”

“I don’t want you out of my hair,” Trace blurts.

It brings back a slew of memories, and Ahsoka smirks even as her heart hangs heavy in her chest. “Not yet,” she says, soft and sad, and she turns away from Trace. After a few moments, when she assumes Trace is starting to work on her ship, she lets her shoulders droop.

:::

They work in silence for a few hours, until Ahsoka’s stomach grumbles too loud for her to ignore and she catches Trace’s attention. “Lunch date?” she offers.

“A date?” Trace asks in response, and her voice is high-pitched. She’s _squeaking_ , and Ahsoka can’t decide whether to laugh or blush or both.

Eventually, blushing wins out. They seem to be trading off on that one. “Well, I mean, I used to go on _dates_ with my brothers all the time.” She smiles, reminiscing of the time she and Rex had gone for caf, except she had hardly slept in days and so he got her a hot chocolate, not realizing it was less than ideal as a treat for a carnivore, and-- “Not dates but _dates_ , you know?”

Trace nods, and her voice comes down to an ordinary pitch. Less squeaky. Ahsoka’s almost sad. She liked the squeaking, it was really very cute. “Rafa and I do the same thing. It’s tradition, since our parents--since we’re alone now.”

“Let’s do it,” Ahsoka says, and she can hardly keep her heartbeat steady, her gut fluttering in anticipation as it is, and she can’t tell if it’s hers or Trace’s. “If I pay, does that count toward my debt to you?”

Trace laughs, and it’s hearty and warm and fills Ahsoka up with something good. “What if I pay because I like you?”

“I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Star Wars POC Week! Learn more about this week from [milliusprime](https://milliusprime.tumblr.com/) or [shadesofstarwars](https://shadesofstarwars.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr.


End file.
